taintedrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa
Alyssa is the main protagonist, queen and team leader of the Noble Roses, and will be the first character introduced in the series. She wields the Trillaryllis, a hybrid weapon combined from a pump shotgun, halberd, and scythe. Her goal is to rescue her father, David, assumed to be captured at the Condor Tower. Appearance Alyssa is a slim 18 year old woman with long silky, fluffy dark hair, grey eyes, and clear pale skin. She is most notable for her beauty mark under her left eye on her left cheek, and incredible amounts of eye makeup. She wears large black glasses, a white sweater, and black leggings. Pajamas When Alyssa rests, she wears a black bra and black lace leggings. Elegant Whenever Alyssa is in her insane state, she adores wearing her red rose queen dress. This is her favorite outfit, and wears it frequently with pride. The elegant dress also boosts her confidence and egotistical attitude to a higher degree. Personality The Alyssa character has a dynamic and neurotic personality. It ranges in two recognizable stages. She cannot control them as she pleases, as they are notably controlled by the environment around her. These stages are likely to provide alleviation to emotional and physical pain, mainly prominent with scarring scenarios. Regular Alyssa is typically in her calmer state known to be introverted, shy, and docile. When in this state, she also tends to act like a little girl and becomes mute. She avoids eye contact, and usually prefers to be alone. She does not display any leadership role whatsoever and prefers to avoid combat situations. Insane When Alyssa feels stressed, insulted, or if she is forced into a situation when leadership is required, she enters her insane state. Her insane state results in an unusual boost in confidence, which leads to becoming an egocentric figure. Her charisma skills and aggression is also increased, allowing her to lead her team more efficiently and with higher authority. Traits & Abilities Alyssa has optimum speed and endurance due to growing up in Crestfall, which constantly demanded swift mobility and problem-solving from the child. Due to her lightweight build, she is prone to heavy attacks and firepower. Her hybrid weapon, the Trillaryllis, allows her to be balanced in most areas of combat. She can launch herself using shotgun propulsion and dash with incredible momentum. Alyssa is tactically superior than most due to her incredible amount of agility, the only disadvantage is that she can exhaust herself easily. Abilities Alyssa has several abilities in combat, however they are all dependent on her weapon. These abilities also require an immense amount of ammunition and stamina. Her Soul Ability has yet to be uncovered. Broomstick To maneuver across large hordes of the Faded, Alyssa uses her Broomstick ability. She spins the Trillaryllis under and between her legs, with the large scythe portion pointing facing behind her and its blade pointed downward. She then blasts herself in the air and rides her own weapon using the shotgun propulsion, pumping the trigger back and forth similar to using an oar on a canoe. Conceited Catalyst If Alyssa is in a dire combat situation that requires evasive withdrawal or height advantage, she makes use of her scythe by flinging herself in the air. By placing the Trillaryllis towards the ground, with the discoid-shaped scythe and by using the tang of the scythe as the apex, the momentum of the swing results in catapulting herself upward and propelling herself forward. Harmoneous Grace When Alyssa gains more momentum in combat, she dashes forward in a lunge attack to stab multiple enemies if they are lined up correctly. This is the main moveset whilst using the rapier of the Trillaryllis, giving her additional combat effectiveness. Madness When surrounded by her enemies, Alyssa uses her Madness ability. She essentially break-dances and uses her legs to twist and spin the Trillaryllis around her. Whiles this occurs, she is also pulling the trigger, resulting in a complete 360 degree shotgun blast. Relations Alyssa is the queen of the group, which means she is seen by all members to think of her as an essence of hope and prosperity. She thinks of Janet Schutzengel as a motherly figure, and trusts her in taking care of the group. Amber and Isa Lavelle are some of her closest friends, as they have been spending a large amount of time together. She had learned how to survive and act in Crestfall from her father David. He had taught her lessons and ethics toward people and zombies. It is clear that Alyssa looks up to her dad as a very influential and important man in her lifetime. She envies and has an understanding comprehension on the personality of Kay. She has no care or tolerance for the Crows, and has no knowledge that Esther Carina is a part of them. She believes the Condors are very distasteful and loathes them intensively as she theorizes that they had taken her father and mother away. Alyssa has no mercy for Fading, as she feels as though they are already gone and soulless much like the Faded. Only in moments of mercy will she spare them their life. Trivia * She is the second ever member of Team Noble Roses, the first being Hikaru Sakura. * Her favorite flower is the rose thanks to Esther Carina. * She is defenseless without her weapon. * It is unknown if her mother is deceased or not. Category:Characters Category:Noble Roses Category:Protagonists